Le Dragon
by TamakiCat
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione vont chez Hagrid pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques lorsque Harry est placé en équipe avec Drago et que ce dernier fait preuve de certaines attentions à son égard ...
1. Le Dragon

_**Notes de l'auteure : **_ Faut bien rire du nom d'Drago, non ? Alors voilà la provenance du titre ... Et puis, c'est du slash ( gars/gars ) ( Yaoi, pour les amateurs de manga & anime :P ;) ), alors pour ceux qu'y'aiment pas bin .. lisez pas ! ( Gang de morons ... ) Dooonc, il y aura d'autres chapitres, inquiétez-vous pas, ça va dev'nir plus intéressant et niaiseux :P! Voilà . Alors euh ... bonne lecture et , laissez des coms ! ( Si vous voulez là, mais c'est toujours plaisant de lire des coms ou bien de rire d'eux tellement ils sont cons ou méchants ... ça dépend. ) Et merci ! :) Bye . On se revoit au prochain chapitre ! See ya !! :) :D

_**Disclaimer : **_ Apart la fanfic et l'idée d'la fanfic, rien ne m'apartient de Harry Potter. Voilà.

Bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 1 : Le dragon

Trois jeunes gens descendaient une colline menant chez Hagrid.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'on va faire ? demanda Harry.

- Aucune idée. Répliqua Hermione.

Ils continuèrent, les trois ensemble, à descendre la colline qui menait chez Hagrid.

Après un moment, Ron décida de faire une suggestion :

- Peut-être qu'il va nous montrer comment faire taire un sale petit dragon en lui mettant des bas sales, pleins de jus de pied, dans la bouche ? dit-il, grand sourire sur le visage, espérant que les autres acquiescent à cette possibilité.

Mais ce ne fût pas le cas.

Hermione le tapa en arrière de la tête ce qui, sans le vouloir, le fit s'enfarger puis débouler la pente.

Malgré la belle journée ensoleillée de ce printemps, on aurait dit que les forces de la nature étaient contre lui. Pensait-il.

Lorsque les deux autres arrivèrent au bas de la pente, après avoir pris tout leur temps, il tentait de se relever.

Ils lui tendèrent leurs mains et finirent par réussir à le remettre sur pied.

Pendant que Ron époussetait d'la main le devant de sa robe de sorcier, un éclair blond passa près d'eux.

Drago lança un sourire mignon à Harry .

Harry se demandait s'il avait bien vu ...

V'là l'dragon ... dit Ron d'un air désespéré et rempli de mépris.


	2. Chapitre 2 Le Scrout à pétard

_**Notes de l'auteure: **_ JE M'EXCUSE POUR LA TERRIBLEMENT LONGUE ATTENTE! D : Alors…Voici le deuxième chapitre, la suite tant attendue ! ^^ Je voudrais remercier mykomi, zaika, minikyra, sati-san et laTitePeste pour m'avoir donné de si bons coms et d'être aussi voraces de la suite ! Merci ! ^^ Ça fait chaud au coeur . Et, je crois qu'elle mérite tout d'même une petite place dans les remerciements ( mérite, étant un très grand mot pour elle mais bon, c'est le seul qui fait référence à environ ce que je veux dire ... ), merci à Libula, pour m'avoir fait un de ces coms si con et méchant qui m'a bien fait rire ! Je l'avais prévenue que je rirais de sa gueule dans les notes d'auteure si quelconque personne laissait un com semblable, eh bien c'est elle qui a eu la chance de se faire foutre de sa gueule par moi en premier et d'être aussi inatentive et stupide, comme son com. Voilà ! ^^ Si vous ne comprenez pas, allez voir son com ou sinon j'vous l'enverrai :P LOL ( si vous me le demandez bien sûr ... ! ).

_**Disclaimer :**_ Je ne possède rien d' Harry Potter, sauf cette fanfic !

Et merci encore à mykomi, zaika, minikyra, sati-san et laTitePeste pour tous ces beaux commentaires ! Continuez à suivre cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire ! Et laissez des coms , ça fait plaisir ! Et je voudrais m'excuser pour la terriblement LONGUE attente de ce deuxième chapitre ! D: Je m'en excuse sincèrement, vous qui êtiez si pressées de voir la suite ! :S

Et bonne lecture ! =D ( J'ai assez pris de votre temps avec tout ça xD.. maintenant, lisez ! LOLL :P ^^ )

_Chapitre 2 : Le Scrout à pétard_

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent tranquillement près d'Hagrid puisque le cours allait bientôt commencer. Hermione sortait déjà son livre de Soins aux créatures magiques tandis que Ron s'affairait à fixer Hagrid du regard, effrayé de savoir en quoi ce cours-ci allait consister. Harry,lui, pendant ce temps, lançait plusieurs petits coups d'oeil incertains et curieux vers Malfoy qui ne le regardait plus du tout.

- Peut-être ai-je halluciné ce sourire, tout simplement ... se dit Harry.

Hagrid commença soudainement à parler aux élèves. Il leur demanda de bien l'écouter et expliqua le contenu du cours. Ils devraient s'occuper d'un Scrout à pétard ... en équipe de deux.

Par contre, le garde-chasse se réserva le droit de faire les équipes lui-même.

Après avoir nommé plusieurs équipes, il regarda Harry puis dit : - Tu feras équipe avec Drago puisque j'ai placé Ron avec Hermione, d'accord ?

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? répliqua Harry.

Après un regard sombre d'Hagrid, Harry se dit qu'il valait mieux de retravailler sa réponse.

- Bien, euh, d'accord, Hagrid. se reprit Harry avec un faux sourire.

- Bien ! s'exclama Hagrid tout enchanté. Il pointa Drago du doigt et lui dit de venir se placer avec Harry.

Drago s'avança lentement vers Harry. Étrangement, il avait l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage et franchement, Harry se demandait s'il ne devenait pas fou.

Il n'était pas vraiment content d'être en équipe. Par contre, cela n'avait pas trop l'air de déranger Drago…

- Étrange… pensa Harry.

- Salut. Dit Drago d'une voix plutôt enjouée. Ç'a l'air que l'on va devoir travailler ensemble.

- Ouais…

Il se tourna puis regarda au sol, suivi par Malefoy qui ne put, évidemment, s'empêcher de commenter la bête du jour.

- Eh bien, il a l'air assez…explosif, non? Dit le blondinet accompagné d'un grand sourire. Il espérait que sa blague avait fait bon effet sur Harry… Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas puisqu'il le regardait de grands yeux méfiants et se demandait vraiment pourquoi Drago avait même dit ça.

Au moins, il était maintenant sûr qu'il n'avait pas halluciné le sourire de Drago plus tôt… C'était déjà ça.

Drago, qui remarqua ce regard, devint soudainement sérieux. Il avait essayé… Mais quand donc Harry comprendrait-il?

- Commence! Moi, je ne touche pas à ça!...

Ce qu'il peut être stupide des fois… Dire qu'après tant d'années, il n'a toujours rien saisi… Voyons! Pourquoi serais-je toujours en train de… l'agacer sinon? Sacré Potter! Pitié, j'aimerais qu'il comprenne. Pensa Drago pendant qu'il regardait Harry s'approcher doucement avec ses gants du Scrout à pétard.

Harry se pencha et étira ses bras pour donner de la nourriture à la dégoûtante bête. Soudainement, il leva le regard et aperçut Ron et Hermione plus loin qui avaient l'air de bien s'amuser malgré la dure tâche de la journée.

Ce qu'ils sont chanceux… pensa-t-il accompagné d'un soupir.

Ce court moment d'inattention lui valut une grosse gaffe.

- Attention! Lui cria Malefoy.

Mais, trop tard, Harry avait touché le Scrout à pétard par inadvertance et la bête avait…malheureusement….explosé.

- J'te l'avais dis… explosif… dit Drago d'une voix neutre, le visage tâché de suie et une mèche de ses cheveux fumante.

Harry, qui lui aussi avait subi les effets de l'explosion et cela paraissant d'autant plus sur son physique, regarda son ennemi très sérieusement.


	3. Chapitre 3 Découverte

_**Notes de l'auteure :**_ Bonjour! J'ai allongé ce chapitre *un peu* parce que beaucoup de vous en ont mentionné la longueur donc, pour faire faire plaisir, j'ai ajouté quelques paragraphes …. Sur ce, j'espère que vous aimerez et ça se corse un peu ^^! Et je vous promets que les chapitres ne se feront plus autant attendre que le deuxième xD!

_**Disclaimer :**_ Je possède cette fanfic, l'idée de cette fanfic, ma représentation d'eux et de leur relation ainsi que mon style d'écriture! :D

Bonne lecture!

_**Le Dragon**_

_**Chapitre 3. Découverte**_

- Alors, c'était pas trop mal comme cours, hein? En plus, on était tous les deux… dit Drago d'une voix bonbon tout en balayant la suie laissée par le Scrout à pétard de sa main gauche.

Le cours était finalement fini, au grand plaisir de Harry. Bien que Drago paraissait quelque peu mécontent, ce qui, selon Harry, ne faisait pas vraiment changement de son humeur habituelle, mais c'était tout de même surprenant puisque le blondinet n'avait jamais aimé les cours de Hagrid.

Harry lui lança un regard aussi sérieux que furieux avant de prendre son sac d'école et de monter à grandes enjambés la petite colline menant au château. Il espérait que ça l'aiderait à semer la personne que Ron surnommait Le dragon, mais bon…

- Bien, j'sais qu'il a explosé, mais c'était tout de même très drôle…

Harry roula les yeux et regarde Drago qui tentait tant bien que mal de le rattraper.

- Et puis, on a réussit à bien s'en sortir!... Tous les deux!...

- Tu sais, continua Drago tout en mettant les pieds sur le pavé gris du hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Je savais qu'on s'entendrait bien… Je l'ai toujours su!

Drago affichait un énorme sourire tandis que Harry roulait les yeux de nouveau et ne souhaitait que le départ de son ennemi.

- Tu trouves pas qu'on s'entend bien, hein? Lui demanda le blond d'une voix enthousiaste.

- Non, Drago! Je n'trouve pas! Lui cria Harry en tournant pour faire face à Drago, debout sur la quinzième marche de l'escalier du hall d'entrée. En fait, tu m'ÉNERVES!

Le regard de Drago s'assombrit et sa voix s'endurcit.

- Bon… je vois.

Il fit quelques pas vers le bas des escaliers, puis s'arrêta soudainement et tourna la tête vers Harry.

- Tu sais… moi j'trouvais qu'oui. C'est bien dommage que toi non… J'aurais dû savoir que ça n'allait rien donner avec toi, sale balafré!

Puis, avec un regard noir et un mauvais ricanement, il rebroussa chemin et descendit de pieds fermes aux cachots.

Harry soupira, puis se foutant complètement de tout ce qui venait de se passer, monta les dernières marches et se rendit jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Pendant ce temps-là, Drago se précipita à l'intérieur de la salle commune des Serpentards et jeta rageusement son sac d'école sur un banc en suède vert.

- Non, mais…! J'comprends pas que ça n'ait pas fonctionné… J'me disais que…j'me suis tellement donné!

Le fameux Dragon n'en revenait pas que sa tentative d'être gentil, drôle et souriant avec Harry n'avait pas été une très grande réussite.

Il soupira bruyamment, puis s'assit sur le banc, tassant d'un violent coup de main son sac.

- Après tout ce que j'ai fais… me faire renvoyer de la sorte! … Sale Potter! Grinça-t-il.

Une chance qu'il était tard; il n'y avait pratiquemment personne pour l'entendre se plaindre et avoir de la peine.

Car Drago était vraiment heurté… Pour dire vrai, il avait compris durant l'été, enfin, qu'il était amoureux de Harry et ce, depuis quelques années et avait décidé de foncer cette année afin de l'avoir. Il s'était adoucitet lui, l'imbécile, avait cru que cela aurait pu lui rapporter Harry… Non mais quelle connerie!

Il se jura qu'à l'avenir, Harry allait en baver. Si pas plus qu'avant…! Drago ne se laisserait pas traiter de la sorte, mais surtout, cela l'avait profondément blessé… Lui qui aimait tant Harry, ce nigaud qui ne remarquait jamais rien sauf lorsqu'il était en danger de mort…


	4. Chapitre 4 La vérité

_**Notes de l'auteure :**_ Bonjour! Ceci est le dernier chapitre que je posterai pour quelques mois *Allez voir ma rubrique MON ABSENCE sur mon profil pour savoir pourquoi*. Merci de tant aimer cette fanfic! Ça me fait très plaisir et j'espère que vous aimerai celui-ci! Je vous promets un 5e chapitre à mon retour ;)!

_**Disclaimer :**_ Même chose qu'avant! Si vous ne savez pas, lisez les anciens chapitres :P!

Allez…

Amusez-vous et commentez! :D Ça me fait toujours plaisir!

_**Le Dragon**_

_**Chapitre 4. La vérité**_

Drago était étendu sur le divan en suède vert, maugréant contre les événements passés d'hier et la heurtante réaction de Harry. Mais ce qu'il haïssait le plus c'était ses sentiments envers Harry et sa propre…imbécillité d'avoir CRU qu'il aurait pu l'avoir… ce satané Gryffondor!

- Tu sais, Goyle? Je hais les Gryffondors!

- Je sais.

Le blondinet lui lança un regard noir auquel Goyle répondit avec un dur avalement. PERSONNE ne répondait de la sorte à Malefoy.

Harry lançait dans son sac d'école tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour les cours de la nouvelle journée. C'était très silencieux dans le dortoir; Ron dormait encore et les autres étaient sûrement partis déjeuner. Il n'en savait rien. Mais ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi parce que sa chicane d'hier avec Drago et c'était pour ça qu'il s'était levé si tôt.

Tout en déposant un autre livre dans son sac, une idée le frappa de plein fouet. Il eut soudainement le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes, puis attrapa son sac, descendit en courant à la salle commune et s'élança au travers du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Il fallait qu'il sache! Il devait trouver Malefoy! Il se disait que Drago, un oiseau du matin (il savait cela car il l'avait croisé à plusieurs reprises à ce temps de la journée), devait être en train de se promener dans les dongeons. Il n'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir principal des dongeons.

Après quelques secondes passées à essayer de reprendre son souffle, il aperçut une tête blonde passée le couloir transversal. Il se remit à courir, tourna le coin et lui cria :

- Hé! Malefoy! La dernière fois tu m'as dis : J'aurais dû savoir que ça n'allait rien donner avec toi. Donner quoi, Drago?

Le concerné s'arrêta net, puis lentement, se tourna vers Harry et dit avec rancœur et acidité : - J'vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais. T'as rien voulu savoir!

-Donner QUOI, Malefoy? Rugit Harry.

Drago sourit sournoisement, puis dit d'une voix dégoûtée :

- T'as pas remarqué? Ce que t'es nul, Potter!

Harry se rua vers Drago, l'agrippa par le col de sa robe de sorcier et le plaqua durement sur le mur du fond de briques froides et sombres. Il était écoeuré et voulait connaître la vérité, coûte que coûte!

- Que ça n'allait rien donner QUOI?

Malefoy était maintenant effrayé; ses yeux étaient écarquillés et de la sueur commençait à faire son apparition sur son front. Il avait terriblement peur que Harry le frappe et en plus, il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour de l'agressivité en Harry… Et ça, ça faisait réellement peur.

- Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda une voix douce et familière.

L'interpellé tourna la tête et fixa Ron, hésitant à lâcher prise sur Drago. Malefoy regardait l'un après l'autre, espérant être sauvé.

- Je sais que ça serait plaisant, Harry, mais perds pas ton temps avec lui. Dit Ron. Allez, viens déjeuner! T'as l'air d'en avoir besoin…

Harry grogna, puis lâcha Drago. Avant de s'éloigner avec son meilleur ami, il lui lança un regard qui voulait dire : on n'a pas terminé! Il savait qu'il aurait à expliquer à Ron ce qu'il faisait avec Drago et pourquoi…et ça, il n'en avait pas hâte!

Drago, tandis que les deux Gryffondors se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, amene la main à son cour, envala difficilement et marcha jusqu'à la salle des potions, terrorisé.


	5. Chapitre 5 L'explication

_**Notes de l'auteure:**_ BONJOUR! :D Bonne nouvelle : Me revoilà :D! Et pour de bon là! Alors, appréciez ce nouveau chapitre que je vous ai concocté durant mon absence et n'oubliez pas de commenter. Merci beaucoup encore d'être fidèles à cette fanfic. :) Ça me touche beaucoup et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'annoncer mon retour avec celle-ci. ^^

_**Disclaimer:**_ Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient de ceci apart la fanfic, l'idée de la fanfic et ma représentation des personnages. Merci!

_**Le Dragon**_

_**Chapitre 5: L'explication**_

Harry pénétra dans la Grande Salle accompagné de Ron. Ce dernier avait durant toute la durée de leur voyage des cachots à cette salle-ci essayé de lui tirer les Scrouts à pétard du nez par rapport à son paisible... entretien avec le sale dragon frimeur. Au grand soulagement de Harry, son ami avait arrêté de lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne répondait évidemment pas quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans la pièce... mais seulement temporairement, à en observer son regard, et ça, Harry en était sûr!

Ils aperçurent Hermione qui mangeait une rôtie à la confiture, penchée au-dessus d'un certain livre non-identifiable jusqu'à maintenant. Ron lui envoya la main, mais elle était bien trop absorbée par sa lecture pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Le rouquin haussa les épaules, puis se tourna vers Harry.

- Hum... j'crois bien qu'on va devoir s'y rendre pour la faire réagir... Allez, viens!

Il agita la main en guise de vitesse, puis se mit à avancer en direction de la pratiquemment vide table des Gryffondors, rapidement suivi de son meilleur ami.

- Ouf! Comme c'est pénible, hein, Ron? lui demanda Harry, d'un ton narquois, connaissant très bien la paresse de son ami.

Le roux lui jeta un regard meurtrier par-dessus son épaule avant de s'asseoir devant Hermione (Harry fit de même) et de la saluer gaiement. Elle leva la tête et leur sourit. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant un bon moment, puis Ron changea...subtilement... de sujet alors qu'il se servait une bonne portion de bouillabaisse.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passes avec Malfoy? questionna-t-il Harry avec des yeux inquiets, voir interrogateurs aussi, et en prenant une bouchée de pain trempée dans la bouillie.

Harry se râcla la gorge, inconfortable et gêné d'avoir à leur en parler. D'autant plus que maintenant Hermione l'observait... très indiscrètement!

- Ah! Je savais qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'morceau...! pensa-t-il, mi-désespéré, mi-amusé.

- Eh bien... Vous vous souvenez de l'étrange et exagérée attitude de Malefoy durant notre cours, hier, de Soins aux créatures magiques?

Ses deux compagnons hochèrent la tête en accord.

- Trop exagérée, même! Haha... ajouta Ron en ricanant.

Hermione le ramena à l'ordre avec un coup de coude bien voyant.

- Continue, Harry. l'encouragea-t-elle avec un grand sourire qui prouvait que ses parents étaient bel et bien dentistes... et hors pairs, en plus de ça!

Harry les fixa sérieusement du regard, puis continua sa spéculation.

- Après que vous soyez partis, il m'a suivi jusqu'en haut des grandes marches. Et puis, son jacassement et sa fausse, j'en suis sûr, gentillesse m'ont tellement tapés sur les nerfs que j'me suis emporté et lui ai dis de m'laisser tranquille puisqu'il m'énervait. Mais, voyez-vous, après il m'a dit «J'aurais dû savoir que ça n'allait rien donner avec toi.» Alors, vous en pensez quoi?

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-certain, avant que le jeune rouquin s'exprime sur le sujet.

- Eh bien, j'en pense qu'il est aussi stupide qu'il en a l'air! se moqua Ron sans scrupules.

- Ron! s'indigna l'intelligente sorcière. J'admets que c'est tentant de dire comme toi, mais je crois qu'il y a une «bonne» raison derrière tout ça.

Ron grogna pour montrer qu'il n'était pas du tout de son avis et qu'il croyait que Malefoy était idiot, tout simplement. Hermione en fit fi, se pencha un peu plus vers Harry et lui demanda d'une voix digne d'une vieille dame inquiète:

- L'important c'est : Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi?

Harry soupira, puis joua pendant quelques secondes avec sa fourchette avant de répondre.

- Je pense qu'il s'attendait à ce que je... Parce que vous savez avec le «que ça n'allait rien donner»... Je crois qu'il veut sortir avec moi. finit-il par dire très sérieusement en les regardant.

Ron s'étouffa avec le morceau de pain qu'il était en train d'engloutir et les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent tellement que c'en était presque incroyable.

- Attends! Tu crois qu'il essaie de... te charmer, tu dis? le questionna Hermione en chuchotant, un peu, voire beaucoup, sceptique.

Ron toussa plusieurs autres fois, puis prit la parole d'un ton légérement (énormément, en fait!) moqueur envers son plus grand ami.

- Alors là, si c'est l'cas, il est vraiment crétin!

- Merci, Ron, de ta gentillesse à mon égard... lui répondit Harry assez froidement.

Cela avait valu au rouquin un autre coup de coude bien placé de la part de leur amie qui nomme des lectures légères... de gigantesques bouquins!

- Arf... En parlant _encore_ de lui... voilà le Dragon.

Ron désigna le nouveau venu dans la Grande Salle d'un signe de tête. Les deux autres se tournèrent vers l'entrée et virent le jeune blond, debout, dans le cadre des énormes portes.

Alors qu'il passait près d'eux afin de se rendre à la table des Serpentards en ne manquant pas de leur jeter des regards noirs (surtout au célèbre survivant), le Weasley dit tout bas à Harry, terriblement rieur:

- Allez, va rejoindre ton amoureux!

Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée malgré le regard assassin de Harry.


	6. Chapitre 6 Vengeance

_**Notes de l'auteure:**_ J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre :D J'ai finalement eu l'idée pour la vengeance de Drago hier, et j'en suis très fière. Mais je vous avertis: c'est dégoûtant! :P Sérieux! Alors, voici, pour célébrer la sortie du nouveau et dernier film de la magnifique série, un nouveau chapitre mettant en vedette Drago *j'espère!*, Harry et les jumeaux ;) *que j'adore* et une..inconnue rousse o.O. Haha!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Comme d'habitude. Lisez les autres..mais je veux juste dire que j'ai inclus les jumeaux, car ça marchait bien avec l'idée et aussi parce que je vais voir le film ce-soir et que j'ai hâte de les voir :D *malgré la triste nouvelle que je sais sur eux...*

J'espère que vous aimerez!

Et commentez, s'il-vous-plait, chers lecteurs! J'apprécie!

Et merci de rester fidèle à cette fanfic ^^!

_**Le Dragon**_

_**Chapitre 6. Vengeance**_

Drago posa le pied dans la Grande Salle et se mit à marcher jusqu'à la table des Serpentards. Il profita, tant qu'à y être, du trajet pour lancer des regards noirs aux sales Gryffondors et surtout, à ce taré de Harry.

Enfin rendu, il s'assit et se servit des rôties sur lesquelles il étala de la confiture aux canneberges. Il en prit quelques bouchées pendant que plusieurs pensées de haine et de vengeance lui passaient par la tête, évidemment.

«Ce satané de Harry... j'vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Il va amèrement regretter de s'être foutu de moi. Si seulement je...oh.»

Et la lumière fut lorsqu'il vit les deux (détestés) jumeaux Weasley entrer dans la salle. Ils allèrent évidemment s'asseoir près du trio, mais Drago s'en foutait. Il eu un sourire mauvais en coin, puis tapota la fille rousse près de lui pas très doucement. Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard plein de questions. Il se penchât et lui murmura sa demande à l'oreille, mais vu qu'elle avait toujours eu un faible pour lui (comme la plupart des filles de Serpentard, d'ailleurs, et il le savait...)

elle accepta et se leva.

- Salut! Dites euh..., commença-t-elle en s'asseoyant près des jumeaux. Vous pourriez pas me vendre une de vos...créations?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard conquis, puis traînèrent gentillement la jeune fille à l'extérieur. Qui pouvait douter d'elle? Oui, elle était à Serpentard, mais elle n'avait jamais eu de vraies embrouilles avec personne et pourquoi perdre une cliente sous un prétexte de maison? AUCUNE RAISON! Alors, la vente se fit dans un petit coin du couloir le plus près, puis, d'un clin d'oeil complice, les jumeaux retournèrent se rasseoir. La jeune fille les remercie, mais restât en dehors de la Grande Salle.

Drago, ayant assisté de loin à la sortie des Weasley avec la rousse, se leva et se dirigea vers les grandes portes dès qu'vit les jumeaux revenir. Il feignit de n'avoir plus faim et sortit.

«Bon, parfait! Au moins, elle m'a écouté...»

Il tourna le coin et la vit, pastilles de gerbe à la main. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourir largement et la remercia, lui remettant l'argent demandé. Elle rougit un peu, puis s'éloigna, toute heureuse d'avoir pu aimé son coup de coeur...et d'ailleurs, elle se demandait bien ce qu'il allait en faire de ces pastilles de gerbe.

«Ah! Pas pour moi, j'espère!» pensa-t-elle, inquiète avant de tourner le coin et de disparaître.

- Et voilà, Potter...je t'ai, ricana-t-il. Maintenant, le numéro...

Il retourna dans la Grande Salle et fit semblant (c'était très crédible) de se cogner accidentellement contre Harry qui était assis, et en même temps, il glissa la pastille dans son jus de citrouille. Ni vu ni connu, accompagné d'un «sale crétin» à l'endroit de Harry avant d'aller chercher Crabbe et Goyle et de leur dire de lui suivre. Par contre, il avait de la difficulté à garder une face neutre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire déjà un petit peu et de sourire, et puis... il entendit.

«Ahaha, le voilà...il a but!»pensa-t-il, enjoué et fier que son petit plan ait marché.

Il se tourna rapidement et vit Harry en train de dégobiller son repas sur le plancher et les jeunes gens de Gryffondors en train d'être totalement dégoutés.

«Haha! ÇA c'est bon! Très réussi...merci, merci!» se félicita-t-il en silence.

- Allez, bougez-vous!cria-t-il à ses deux imbéciles d'acolyte.

Ils se levèrent et lorsqu'ils passèrent près de Harry (du moins, du plus près qu'ils pouvaient en tentant d'éviter la flaque de vomi), Drago lui chuchota d'un ton méprisant:

- Je suis sûr que tu apprécies mon petit cadeau, _Potter_...

Ce qui lui valut un regard noir du dénommé Potter avant de se remettre à la très déplaisante tâche de se vider l'estomac devant tout le monde...


	7. Chapitre 7 Retour à la case départ

_**Notes de l'auteure:**_ Salut! :D Un deuxième chapitre dans la même journée? WAH! J'suis vraiment inspirée! Cadeau pour vous et moi ^^! Le film! Le film! C'est pour l'honorer :D Alors, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre-ci et les choses se corsent...mais attendez de voir le prochain, LÀ ça va devenir VRAIMENT intérressant...Du moins, cela moi :P *TOUSSEmignonTOUSSE*

_**Disclaimer:**_ Lisez mes autres disclaimers, merci :)!

Amusez-vous :D

Et laissez un commentaire s'il-vous-plait ^^! J'adore et ça m'encourage à la continuer *la fanfic*.

_**Le Dragon**_

_**Chapitre 7. Retour à la case départ**_

Harry était écoeuré du sale «Dragon» et de ses coups à n'en plus finir! Si ce n'était pas le faire vomir à cause des pastilles de gerbe des jumeaux comme cette semaine (ça avait prit tout un après-midi à Harry pour arrêter, grâce aux soins de madame Pomfresh...), c'était qu'il feignait d'être gentil avec lui! Non mais, Harry en avait vraiment plus qu'assez...

Il fourra son méchant livre de Soins aux Créatures Magiques dans son sac à bandouillères, puis rejoint Ron dans la salle commune. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il avait vu Drago, et c'était bien comme ça...Malheureusement, il savait qu'il devrait le croiser aujourd'hui, mais cette fois-ci, il s'était juré qu'il ne le laisserait pas sans dommages... Rien de bien méchant, seulement pour lui dire sa façon de penser...

Ils n'attendirent pas Hermione puisque la connaissant, elle était déjà rendue sur les lieux. Alors, ils marchèrent un peu rapidement (ils n'étaient jamais en retard, que croyez-vous?...) et finirent par descendre les marches extérieures de l'école et de dévaler la pente menant chez Hagrid.

- T'en fais pas. T'occupes pas de Malefoy quand tu le verras, il en vaut pas la peine, Ron dit-il en essayant de calmer son ami, car il savait bien ce qui le tracassait.

- Ah ouais? grinça Harry, sûr qu'il mériterait une correction...

Ils arrivèrent finalement au cours et Harry jeta un regard meurtrier à Drago qui se trouvait non loin de lui. Drago ne fit que lui sourire méprisamment, avant de tenter de reporter son attention sur ce pénible et inutile cours.

«Il s'en sortira pas comme ça!» pensa Harry.

«Héhé, j'ai définitivement pas fini avec toi, Potter...» pensa le Dragon.

Hagrid expliqua qu'il leur faudrait travailler encore en équipe aujourd'hui et lorsqu'il assigna Potter avec Malefoy, ceux-ci chiâlèrent comme pas possible.

- Ça suffit! Ça suffit! Ensemble, un point c'est tout! Désolé, Harry...murmura-t-il à celui-ci lorsqu'il passa près de Hagrid pour aller rejoindre Malefoy contre son gré.

- Alors, Potter, on dirait bien qu'on a une autre heure à passer ensemble... dit Malefoy.

- Bien oui, regarde donc ça... lui répliqua Harry sans aucun enthousiasme.

Drago leva le sourcil et lui dit:

- Tu sais, c'est de TA faute ce qui s'est passé...si tu avais été plus intelligent ou sensible, j'te l'aurais pas fais.

- AH OUAIS? EH BIEN TU SAIS QUOI, MALEFOY?

Harry avait agripper Drago par le collet et l'avait plaqué sur un gros arbre, le tenant TRÈS fermement. Tellement que le blondinet avait de la difficulté à respirer...

- Non, mais j't'en...j't'en prie...dis-le... réussit-il à répondre tant bien que mal.

- Eh bien, j'en ai jusque-là de tes conneries et j'te jure que-

- WOH WOH, les gars! Arrêtez-moi ça et travaillez en ÉQUIPE! leur ordonna Hagrid après que Ron et Hermione l'ait averti du dérangement.

Harry fit une grimace enragée à Malefoy qui lui montrait qu'il ne pairait rien pour attendre, puis le lâcha. Ce dernier replaça sa tenue d'un air sûr, comme si rien ne s'était passé, et puis le cours se déroula étrangement sans aucune autre embrouille... Si l'on peu ne pas appeler une embrouille le fait que Harry ne parla point à Drago de tout le cours et que le blondinet n'arrêtât pas de ricaner durant toute la durée de la leçon.

«Je sais ce que je vais faire...» pensa Harry, déterminé.


	8. Chapitre 8 Dis moi

_**Notes de l'auteure:**_ Eh bien voilà le 8e chapitre :)! Celui-ci est plus mignon que les autres et déstabilisant :P J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire! C'était intéressant et ça faisait changement des autres :D Vous verrez pourquoi :)! Ça commence...MAINTENANT!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Relisez mes autres disclaimers, merci!

Amusez-vous :D

Et commentez, ça me fait toujours plaisir et c'est essentiel si vous voulez continuer à lire des chapitres de cette histoire :)!

_**Le Dragon**_

_**Chapitre 8. Dis-moi**_

Puisque le cours était enfin fini, Harry rangea son livre qu'il avait, par chance, peu utilisé et puis, sans un regard vers Malefoy, il s'éloigna et allât rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis. Il avait une idée et comptait bien la suivre, mais avant, il fallait s'occuper d'eux...

- Salut! Écoutez, je...continuez sans moi. J'vais vous rejoindre à la salle commune! leur dit-il avant de retourner près de Malefoy.

Ron et Hermione le dévisagèrent avant d'échanger un regard incertain et de le laisser vaquer à...son idée. Quoiqu'ils avaient hâte qu'il en finisse rapidement et espérait énormément qu'il ne s'attirerait pas d'autres troubles... Bien que c'était impossible, il était Harry Potter...

Lorsqu'il arriva tout près de Drago qui lui, tentait de retourner au château en tout hâte, Harry l'empoigna par le bras.

- Hé! Attends...

Drago se tourna vers lui, méfiant et incertain, mais restât là tout de même.

- Dis-moi... Dis-moi pourquoi t'as agis si ...étrangement et gentillement avec moi, lui dit Harry tout calmement.

Drago se mordilla la lèvre, pas trop sûr de vouloir lui dire tant il avait agit comme un imbécile...Harry! Pas lui, évidemment! Mais quand ce survivant parla une autre fois, Malefoy devint blanc comme un drap.

- Tu m'aimes, hein? Ou du moins...tu m'apprécies plus qu'avant, non?

«Dans les dents, Malefoy!» pensa-t-il, victorieux.

Drago ne put que bégayer des incohérences pendant un certain temps avant de se la boucler, de se redresser un peu pour avoir l'air confiant et de lui répondre:

- Je sais pas où tu vas chercher ça! C'était juste une ruse...!

Puis, il commença à s'éloigner sur le sentier, mais à son grand désarroi, Harry le suivit.

- Allons! Je le sais...et toi aussi, d'ailleurs! Alors arrête de-

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, bordel? lui cria le Dragon à deux pouces de la figure, paniqué et ne sachant plus que faire pour s'extirper de cet étau.

Il aurait jamais cru que Harry pourrait véritablement le comprendre. Ça avait l'air qu'il s'était gourré...

«La vache! Mais qu'est-ce que j'fais?»

Harry soupira et se redressa, lui aussi, et puis d'un regard perçant et d'une voix compréhensive, lui dit:

- Que tu me dises la vérité, Malefoy. C'est ce que je veux...

«Non mais! Tu veux-tu la Tour de Pise avec ça? C'est pas possible...la vérité..la vérité...J'pas pour... Ah, de toute manière, il l'a trouvée!»

- D'accord! Oui, c'est vrai! S'empressa-t-il de lui avouer avant de partir à courir vers le château, en espérant que Harry n'avait pas remarqué le rouge sur ses joues...

- Hé hé...

Harry restât la un bon moment, seul, à ricaner en regardant la silhouette blonde qui venait de tout admettre s'en aller.

«Idée: réussie! Je t'ai eu...»

Il replaça son sac à dos sur son épaule et se mit à avancer, tout heureux, ayant comme but de retrouver Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune.


	9. Chapitre 9 Salles communes

_**Notes de l'auteure:**_ Voici un petit chapitre qui fait lieu de 'pont' entre l'action disons...ça vous explique un peu ce qui va se passer ;)! Amusez-vous :D

_**Disclaimer:**_ Lisez mes autres disclaimers. Merci!

Amusez-vous et commentez, s'il-vous-plait! :D

Merci!

_**Le Dragon**_

_**Chapitre 9. Salles communes**_

Drago entra d'un pas rageur dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il était à la fois furieux, gêné et stressé.

«Non mais... Pourquoi y voulait savoir ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire maintenant?» se demanda-t-il en faisant les cent pas, se souciant le moins du monde *comme toujours* des autres.

- Hé, Drago! Ça va? l'interrogea bêtement Goyle.

- Oui! Très bien, imbécile! répondit Drago sèchement, ce qui fit fermert le clapet à Goyle.

«Non. Il ne m'aura pas comme ça! S'il croit que je vais le laisser gagner! Je vais trouver un sale coup à faire... Oui, il ne m'aura pas!» pensa-t-il.

Et puis lentement, mais sûrement, un sourire méchant et confiant se dessina sur son visage...

Harry déposa son sac sur une petite table devant le foyer, puis s'assit sur le sofa rouge et sourit à ses meilleurs amis qui se trouvaient là aussi.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé? lui demande Ron, curieux.

Harry afficha un sourire satisfait pendant un certain temps *juste pour les énerver* avant de répondre.

- Très bien, en fait! Tout s'est passé comme prévu...

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard interrogateur, puis le rouquin fixa Harry avec un sourcil levé.

- Et... Dis-nous...C'était quoi qui était prévu?

- Qu'il m'avoue qu'il m'aime, dévoila-t-il, sourire collé aux lèvres. Et il l'a fait...

Ron et Hermione, incrédules, avaient tous les deux les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

- T'es... T'es pas sérieux là, hein? s'inquiéta Ron.

- Alors, c'était pour ça qu'il agissait aussi bizarrement avec toi... comprit Hermione, perdue dans ses pensées.

Harry confirma par deux hochements de tête.

- Donc... Tu avais raison après tout, continua-t-ell. Wah, c'est rare...

- Hermione! cria Harry, un peu frustré et heurté.

- Désolée...couina-t-elle.

Pendant tout ce temps, Ron était resté là, fixant Harry avec ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche grande ouverte, jusqu'à ce qu'il recouvre assez du choc pour lui poser la question qui lui rongeait le plus les nerfs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant?

Il avait peur de la réponse et espérait que Harry n'était pas réellement intéressé par cette relation...

«Ah! Ouache! Quelle pensée dégueulasse!» pensa Ron, dégoûté au plus haut point par l'image de son meilleur ami avec son pire ennemi.

Même Hermione trouvait l'idée étrange, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir connaître l'intention de son ami à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair...

- Eh bien... J'compte bien jouer le jeu, leur révéla Harry, déterminé et moqueur à la fois.

- Ah... C'est pas pire, ça!dit Ron, rassuré par le dire de son ami. Ça risque d'être drôle...!

Lui et Harry se sourirent sournoisement et même Hermione se joignit à eux, un peu amusée par l'idée de mener Drago en bateau...

«Mais c'est méchant! Bah, avec tous les coups qu'il nous a faits...» se rendit-elle à l'évidence en pensées.

Puis, tous les trois rirent un bon coup.


	10. Chapitre 10 Le jeu

_**Notes de l'auteure:**_ Salut! Me revoilà :D Alors, Harry met son plan à exécution...est-ce que Drago va tomber dans le panneau? ;) Lisez :D

_**Disclaimer:**_ Lisez mes anciens disclaimers!

Amusez-vous :D

Et n'oubliez pas de commenter, merci beaucoup! :D

_**Le Dragon**_

_**Chapitre 10. Le jeu**_

- Hum! Salut, _le balafré._

Ron vint pour répliquer, mais Harry lui fit signe d'arrêter et puis, d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un «c'est correct!» encouragea Ron et Hermione à continuer sans lui. Ils feignirent ne pas vouloir le laisser seul avec Malefoy *quoique Ron ne feignait pas tant que ça...*, car il fallait s'en tenir au plan, et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour leur petit déjeuner.

- Tiens... On tente de cacher ce qui s'est passé hier? demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin, arrivé en face du blondinet.

Malefoy, stressé, jeta des regards aux passants, puis, lorsqu'il les vit eux aussi disparaitre par les grandes portes, il reporta son attention sur le survivant duquel il était évidemment et véritablement...voire malheureusement...amoureux.

- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles!

Harry rigola un peu et regarda le sol de dalles froides, puis Malefoy.

- Allons, commença-t-il d'un ton doucereux tout en s'approchant lentement de sa cible. Tu sais _très bien_ de quoi il s'agit, hum?

«Ah non! Changement de plan! Vite! Il agit pas comme je m'y attendais. Changement de plan!» pensa Drago, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur et la surprise.

Il s'avança soudainement vers Harry, le regard fixé au sol et les joues rougissantes.

- Oui, je... Tu as raison...bégaya-t-il doucement, vraiment tout près du survivant.

«Woh! Il... Bah, j'vais continuer! Ça marche, on dirait...» pensa Harry, étonné mais satisfait.

Le Dragon leva enfin le regard et sourit timidement, mais sincèrement (du moins, pour tous les spectateurs) à Harry, puis, gêné, tapa du pied sur le sol et joua avec la ganse de son sac.

- Alors, tu... veux faire quoi?

Un silence gênant s'installa pendant quelques secondes avant d'être brisé par la voix de Harry.

- Eh bien... On...pourrait peut-être aller se promener... pour mieux se connaître... Qu'en dis-tu?

Drago lui répondit avec un large sourire que Harry lui rendit, des yeux pétillants et un vif hochement de tête.

- D'accord! Alors... viens-t-en, Drago!

«Non mais... vraiment! Quelle étrange situation...» pensa Harry en poussant les Grandes Portes avant de mettre le pied à l'extérieur, rapidement suivi de Drago.


	11. Chapitre 11 Innocent

_**Notes de l'auteure:**_ Bien le bonsoir *pour moi!* J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre-ci :D Ça s'en vient un peu plus mignon, mais détrompez-vous ;) Pas tout reste mignon dans la vie... haha :P! Désolée de l'attente! Le prochain arrive vite xD ;) Sérieux!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Bah, comme tous les autres chapitres, quoi... :P

Amusez-vous!

Et commentez, s'il-vous-plait!

Je vous aime!

_**Le Dragon**_

_**Chapitre 11. Innocent**_

Ils dévalèrent la pente sans même échanger un seul mot, chacun perdu dans ses plans et pensées. Jusqu'au plus grand arbre du parc extérieur. Ils s'assirent près de l'autre, déposèrent leurs sacs d'école et se regardèrent.

«Allez... Trouve de quoi à dire!» pensa Harry.

- Alors... Tu... depuis quand t'as des sentiments pour moi?

Drago lança un regard noir et soupira avant de lui répondre tout en faisant bien attention de fixer l'herbe devant lui et non Harry.

- Ça fait longtemps... Mais, je l'ai compris durant cet été!

Le blondinet leva enfin le regard vers le jeune homme à la cicatrice et lui sourit, sincère en même temps que gêné. Le coeur de Harry se serra pendant quelques secondes, un peu de sueur (apparut) sur son front et il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

«Woh... Attends! Ça veut dire que... qu'il m'aime véritablement ?» pensa Harry, déglutissant par insécurité et une petite angoisse grandissante.

- Cet... été? Waouh! Je-

- Et toi ? T'as l'air de m'apprécier, maintenant... le coupa le blondinet, curieux et ampli d'espoir inavoué.

- Euh...

Harry ne savait que trop répondre; c'était vrai, d'un sens, qu'il l'appréciait... Du moins, dans cet état. Mais, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'éloigne de son objectif : entourlouper Malefoy! Par contre, il devait admettre qu'il commençait à se sentir un peu mal de le faire... à voir comment Drago l'aimait. Avaient-ils inversé les rôles, maintenant? Drago le gentil et Harry le méchant? Non, c'était impossible...

- ... Oui... T'as raison. Je t'apprécie... finit par dire Harry, un petit sourire incertain aux lèvres.

Il posa ensuite sa main sur celle du jeune blond, se disant que ça ajouterait certainement de la crédibilité à sa révélation. Bon, il avait menti. Et puis? Quoique, peut-être pas tant que ça, à voir le rose sur ses joues lorsqu'il serra la main de Drago.

- Alors... Je... Qu'en dis-tu d'aller en cours? suggéra Harry, soudainement gêné pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Parce que si l'on n'y va tout de suite, on va recevoir une colle à coup sûr...

Malefoy se replaça un peu sur le sol et frappa de ses pieds quelques pissenlits avant de sourire doucement à Harry. Il n'était pas certain qu'il faille croire l'attirance de celui-ci à son égard, mais c'était tant plaisant et désirable qu'il se dit d'enfermer ses doutes et peurs au fond d'un placard dans son coeur... Il faut tout tester en amour, non?

- D'accord! On y va, alors!

Le Dragon se leva, tout pimpant, et tendit la main à Harry. Ce dernier l'attrapa et se dit hisser debout. Les deux se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater d'un rire gêné. Finalement, ils se dirigèrent, main dans la main, vers le château. Bien que Harry aimait bien ressentir la chaleur de leurs mains entrelacées, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser ce qui suit...

«Par pitié, que personne nous voit de la sorte...»


	12. Chapter 12 La révélation

_**Notes de l'auteure:**_ Voilà un autre chapitre! Il n'en reste plus beaucoup :) J'espère que vous apprécierez celui-ci :) Les événements se corsent... :)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Même chose que les autres. Lisez.

Commentez ! :D

J'adore!

Merci et amusez-vous :)

_**Le Dragon**_

_**Chapitre 12. La révélation**_

Ils arrivèrent, enfin, devant la porte de la salle de classe. C'est à ce moment précis qu'ils décidèrent de lâcher leurs mains et, surprenant Harry, Drago s'étira sur ses deux pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue du survivant. Harry porta la main à sa joue et rougit tandis que Malefoy riait doucement.

- Donc... On entre? demanda le jeune blond, coquinement.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête, puis pénétra dans la classe. Ils s'assirent très loin l'un de l'autre, afin de ne pas trop attirer les regards sur leur relation secrète. Du moins, pour l'instant, selon Drago...

Le cours se déroula sans grande agitation, mis à part les regards interrogateurs et curieux de Ron et Hermione. Harry _savait_ qu'il devrait tout leur raconter, mais pour le moment, il se concentrait plutôt sur la problématique de ses sentiments. Il ouvrait et fermait ses mains au-dessus de son livre de métamorphose, pensant que la petite boule d'angoisse et d'incertitude à l'intérieur de son être pouvait peut-être cacher un soudain et véritable intérêt pour le blondinet de Serpentard... Peut-être même des sentiments qu'il n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais compris!

«Oh non, oh non... C'est pas vrai! Dites-moi pas que je tombe amoureux? C'était pas ça le plan!»

Apart cela, le cours se passa plutôt bien. Lorsqu'il se termina, les trois compagnons ramassèrent leurs affaires, puis sortirent de la classe et trouvèrent un petit coin tranquille pour discuter du plan sans que des oreilles indiscrètes les entendent.

- Alors, dis, tu l'as... tu... hein?commença Ron, assez inintelligiblement.

Harry fronça les sourcils pendant qu'Hermione claqua sa langue contre le plafond de sa bouche, exaspérée par la réaction de Ron, avant de soupirer et de prendre les devants.

- Harry, est-ce que ça a fonctionné?

Il se lécha les lèvres, puis sauta d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise vis-à-vis la réponse qu'il allait donner.

- Oui... Il est complètement tombé dans le panneau! Haha! Il croit même que JE l'aime bien en retour...

Hermione sourit largement tandis que Ron s'esclaffa à la réussite du plan. Par contre, ils ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour arrêter leurs activités... et pointer à Harry une présence peu désirée à cet instant précis. Drago, à quelques mètres d'eux et qui avaient évidemment tout entendu, leur lança un regard de profond dégoût et rempli de heurt avant de déguerpir à toutes jambes. Harry voulut s'avancer vers lui, surpris et se sentant coupable que le blondinet ait entendu ce qui n'était plus tout à fait vrai, mais un seul et unique mot put sortir de sa bouche...

- Merde.


End file.
